I Believe In You
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Heavenly intervention ... Or, in which Angelic Emily returns to help Sonny through the biggest crisis of his life. Sonny/Emily, 2008.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**I Believe In You**

_**Emily and Sonny, circa 2008. Rated M because angels can have sex and curse in this story lol**_

**Prologue**

"I have to go back, I have to. Don't you see? He needs me," Emily said, watching through the filmy whiteness as the man who had unwittingly claimed her heart years ago sat hunched over in a hospital chair crying. Not quiet sobs either. Loud, rough and angry sobs.

"He's falling apart, I can help him, I know I can," she said turning to her father Alan with pleading in her moist brown eyes.

"Emily, it's not up to me," Alan said. "It's not in my hands. And besides, what makes you think you can help him? What even makes you think he's worth helping?"

Emily felt like shouting. Angels were supposed to be calm, serene and genial but she felt anything but those things at the moment. Alan had been at this thing longer than she had; he had tenure in a way. He could help if he really wanted to.

"Please, father, please," Emily pleaded again. "He let me see his heart once and it proved something – he was worth saving then and he's worth saving now."

"Emily, darling, my hands are tied –"

"No, no! No, dammit they are not!" Emily shouted and poised herself for the lightning bolt she was sure was about to spark through the white light and sizzle her immortal soul into powder. When nothing happened, she continued in a little calmer voice, "Please, father, if I ever meant anything to you, you will do this. You will get someone down there to help him – even if it's not me." But Emily hoped against hope that it would be her.

Alan blinked at her outburst. "Did you know you can be struck down where you're standing for cursing like that up here?"

Emily stared at him and said plainly, "I don't care. Nothing is worth caring about if someone I love is out there suffering."

"Emily, what can you really do for him? He is who is he and –"

"So what if he has a few faults?"

Alan arched an eyebrow. "Just a 'few'?"

Emily groaned. "Okay, maybe more than a few but whom was it who said let he who is without sin cast the first stone? Hmmm?" she asked pointedly. "And no offense, but you were far from perfect in life."

"Touché," Alan snapped. Then he sighed. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

"Of course it does!" Emily said. "So you'll talk to someone, right? Get me down there? Really?" She started rocking excitedly back and forth on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands before throwing her arms around her father's thick neck. "Thank you, father, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Alan hugged her back and then pulled away, cupping her chin. "I'll talk to someone but I cannot make any promises. And if I did and it didn't happen …. Then I'd definitely go to he – You know where…"

Emily nodded. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Alan said, kissing her cheek and walking away, quickly disappearing into a cloud of white smoke.

Emily stood by the divider between life and life-eternal and longed to reach out to the man she still loved but could not. He had no idea she was there so she could watch him in this totally unguarded moment. He was breaking apart – no, he was already broken down beyond what most people could stand.

"I'll be there for you somehow, I promise," Emily murmured and kissing her hand, blew the kiss outwards hoping somehow, someway, he would feel it.

XoXoXo

Emily paced endlessly for the next two hours, imagining the great battle going on between The Big Guy and Her Big Guy. Angels were really only allowed one trip back to earth to help someone they loved and she had already made her visit to help Nikolas. But how could she leave the other man she had given her heart to in such a horribly sad state? Who was going to be there for him, if not her? He was bereft and he was alone and she knew instinctively that he was about to give up and either do something to hurt someone, or hurt himself.

"Please, God, please let me help him," she begged.

Finally she heard the approaching footsteps of her father and turned. He had a somber expression on his face. "He said no? He really said no?" Emily immediately asked.

"Worse, he said yes," Alan answered, looking down at her with moist eyes of his own. "You're going back for two weeks. Two whole weeks and it will literally feel like a lifetime up here without you until you return."

"Oh thank god!" Emily exclaimed. "I mean, thank you, oh great father above." She embraced her father. "Thank to you too as well. I love you so much!"

"Take care of yourself, Emily," Alan said. "You don't know the situation you're walking into. I want you back here, safe and sound. Promise me you won't get in over your head."

Emily nodded. "I won't. And thank you so much again. I will make you proud."

"You already do every single moment," Alan said. He kissed her hand and then reaching into the pocket of his white linen trousers withdrew a ring of golden keys from his pocket.

A gate materialized in front of them and Alan put the biggest key into the lock. "Bye, darling, return to me soon," he said and pushing the gates open, allowed Emily to walk through them.

XoXoXo

Emily descended from the higher plane and landed softly on her two feet in the middle of a room at her old haunt, General Hospital. Her eyes immediately fell on the man resting his head on the shoulder of an unconscious, red-headed little boy as he sobbed quietly. "This is bad, but I knew why I was coming here," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly the man turned and he stared at her. Then he blinked three times in quick succession. "Em – Emily?!" He choked out in a hoarse, tear-clogged voice.

_You breathe and life begins_

_You speak and my world makes sense_

Emily nodded. "Yes, Sonny, it's me."

**Chapter 1**

Instead of running to Emily and embracing her like she had hoped he would, Sonny grabbed his forehead and massaged his temples. "This is a dream. This is a dream …" He almost chanted.

"No its not," Emily said approaching him slowly.

"Then it's a delusion. My meds … I haven't been taking my meds …"

Emily frowned. "Sonny, you know better than that. But the truth is that I am real. Here, touch me," she said and slowly extended her arm out to him.

Sonny was reluctant to touch her for some reason – maybe afraid that if he did, she would disappear on him again. "Then it's a brain tumor like Nikolas had. He said he could see you …"

Emily shook her head. "Sonny, just touch me. Please."

Sonny extended his hand and reached out to touch her face. He felt her familiar, smooth skin under his hand and immediately new tears formed in his eyes. "I can feel you … What are you … doing here?" He choked out. "You're dead. You died and I mourned you deep in my heart and … How can this be?"

"Sonny, I am dead in the technical sense of the word," Emily said, stepping closer to him and then cupping his chin in her hands, wiping away a falling tear on his face. She couldn't resist touching him, feeling him again in a way she hadn't in such a long time and never thought she would again. "But I still exist in the greater frame of things."

Sonny nodded. "Heaven? There really is a place like that?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. It's a wonderful place. A lot of the Quartermaines are there believe it or not. Like Grandmother Lila and even my father …"

Sonny turned away from her and walked back over to stand beside Michael's bedside, reaching for his son's limp, cold hand. "Michael … is he there?"

Emily felt tears spark her eyes. "No. He's not dead. He's somewhere in between life and … death … But I have to believe he'll wake up someday. You can't give up hope."

Sonny buried his head in his hands. "How can I not give up hope, Emily? My son has been in a coma for months. The chances of his waking up … the doctors say it's less and less likely every day. I just want to hurt someone so badly; I want to strike out but the bastard who did this … Jason got to him first."

Emily nodded, walking over to Sonny and reaching for his hands. Though not yet knowing everything there was to know, Emily was well aware of the real truth about the way the Zaccharas had plotted to have Sonny assassinated and that the stray bullet hit young Michael instead. She knew Sonny thirsted for vengeance but Emily would never say a thing to Sonny about the Zaccharas if she could help it. After all the pain people had suffered in the last year, did they really need more bloodshed staining their hands?

"I know," she said. "You know I don't approve but I understand how you were both feeling. I even understand how Carly is feeling and I never thought that would happen."

"Carly … Carly's devastated," he said.

"I know, I know …" She said gently. "But I came to help you."

"How can you help me? Can you heal Michael? Can you bring him out of this damn coma he's rotting away in?"

Emily shook her head sadly and as she looked into Sonny's watery eyes as tears of her own slid down her face. "I wish I could, Sonny, I wish I could … But somehow that's not the plan right now."

"Fuck 'the plan'!" Sonny shouted. "Fuck it all! I want my son back … I want … you back …"

Emily nodded and thought they both wanted the exact same things. "I'm here now," she finally said through tears.

Sonny stared at her. "For how long, Em? Is this a onetime thing?"

Emily sighed. "Let's not talk about that right now."

"So it is? You're going to go back wherever you came from and I'll be alone again right?" he said and could not conceal his anger at the cruelness and absurdity of it all.

"Not now, Sonny," she said. "I have awhile with you. I want to help you."

"Help me? How? You can't bring back my son. You can't come back for good … How can you help me?"

"You need a friend now Sonny and I want to be that person you need," Emily said. "More than anything …"

Sonny reached out and took her face gently in his hands. Her cheeks flushed immediately at his gentle, caressing touch. "Why, Emily?"

"Why what?" She asked puzzled.

"Why did you come back to Nikolas and not me? Didn't you know how I grieved for you in the darkest part of my soul? Didn't you know how many nights I lay awake thinking about you, tears in my damn eyes, crying like a little boy? How many times I rolled over in bed and reached for you and you weren't there? How many times I wished I had never let you walk out of my house that day without me at your side …? Didn't you know I needed you?"

Emily felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "I actually didn't know. Only certain things are revealed to me at a time. I wanted to come back for you but Nikolas was going to die if he didn't have that tumor removed. He had to be my first priority. I'm sorry …"

Surprisingly, Sonny reached out and wiped away Emily's tears gently. "Don't be sorry. You're here now. Just when I needed you most." He buried his head in her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of it, of her, of the woman he had loved for so long and could never find the courage to reach out to …

Emily smiled through her tears. "Sonny, we have more time together. A little bit anyway. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything," he answered, staring into her warm green eyes.

"Will you let me watch Michael for awhile while you go home and rest?"

"I can't go. He might wake up and need me," Sonny said though they were both aware that that wasn't going to happen – at least not now.

Emily gently squeezed his hands. "Sonny, please let me help you somehow. Let me be there for you and Michael. You shouldn't have to go through this alone. You need to rest for awhile. I know for a fact you haven't slept in weeks and weeks."

"I haven't," Sonny admitted, rubbing his eyes. "But I can't leave him …"

"Yes you can because I'll be here the whole time," Emily said. "You just have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

_Your mercy has no end_

_You're more than just a friend_

_It amazes me you feel the way you do_

Sonny nodded and kissed her cheek. "With my life," he answered.

Emily smiled through her tears. "Okay then go for now and I'll be here waiting when you get back. I won't leave his side for a moment."

Sonny smiled and caressed her cheek. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I."

Sonny moved over to Michael's bedside. "Hey, son, Emily is here. You remember her. She had –" he looked at Emily – _"HAS_ the best heart of anyone I have ever met. She will take care of you while I'm gone. Just wake up soon okay?" He leaned over and kissed Michael's pink cheek and then did the same to Emily's, letting his lips linger a little longer on her face. "If you need anything … Is there a way you can you call me?"

"I won't need anything," she said. "But if you do…. Just think of me and I'll be with you."

"Okay, I will," he said and walked towards the door. He turned back once to say quietly, "thank you." Then he was gone.

Emily moved over to Michael and picked up his hand, pressing a gentle kiss into the palm. "Wake up, Michael. Everyone wants you up and moving around and making trouble and playing and just being a kid …"

She sat beside him and held his hand throughout the night as she waited for Sonny's return and prayed he would be alright.

**A/N:** So yes this story has an impossibly, unapologetically ethereal feel to it but I am working towards a bigger storyline than you might realize right now. Let me know what you think so far, Emson fans! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you like this chapter. Feedback is love!**_

**Chapter 2**

Emily sat at Michael's bedside all throughout the night just as she had promised Sonny that she would. She kept praying for some sign that Michael was going to awaken but none came. He didn't so much as twitch an eyebrow or move a finger. He was motionless and immobile, as always.

Emily's heart broke not only for Sonny and Carly and all of the other people who loved the little boy, but for Michael himself. What if he spent the last days of his life trapped inside his mind – never to awaken? Never to know what it was like to be a man or kiss a girl? What if he never ran again or chased after a ball or hugged his mother? What if he spent the rest of his days sucking fluids from a tube while being hooked up to a ton of machines to keep him somewhat alive?

Emily had always believed that everything happened for a reason but this tragedy defied logic. If she didn't know better, she would think there was no God or at the very least, that he was cold and vengeful. That He was punishing Sonny and Carly for their chosen lifestyle. But of course she did know better. She just didn't understand His decision to take this little boy away from all of the people who needed him and loved him.

Silent tears crept down her cheeks thinking of how Sonny was slowly dying himself inside. She was afraid of what would become of him if his eldest son didn't wake up. She feared that he would hurt someone, or worse yet – himself.

She felt a warm and still familiar hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Sonny," she said turning to face him with a half–smile on her lips.

He attempted a smile in return that didn't really light his beautiful eyes. "Thank you," he said and pulled her into a warm embrace. Her skin tingled when their bodies met, the way it always had when he touched her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For coming back to see me," he replied, pulling away from her slowly and walking over to his son. "For taking care of Michael last night. For just caring about us."

"I am glad I could help somehow," she said. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I actually slept pretty good," he answered. "I was almost as dead to the world as my son here."

"Sonny, don't say that," she gently chided him.

"I want to believe so bad that he is going to wake up but I just don't anymore." Sonny admitted with a long sigh as he took Michael's hand in his and squeezed it firmly.

"You have to believe in your son," Emily said. "You have to believe that he wants to come back to you as badly as you want him to."

"Then why doesn't he?" Sonny asked.

Emily sighed, reaching for Sonny's hand. "I really don't know. I wish I did though."

"I miss my boy," he said softly.

"I know, I know," she said.

He held out his arms to her and she stepped into them. He rested his head on top of hers. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Suddenly a loud, very familiar voice shouted, "Sonny, who the hell are you talking to?" Carly stood in the doorway looking at Sonny like he was truly insane. She had her arms crossed over her chest. She had seen Sonny resting his head on seemingly nothing and holding his arms out to empty air.

"No one," he replied softly.

Emily's heart sunk into her toes. She knew logically that Sonny could hardly say that he was talking to an angel when Carly could not see or hear Emily. He couldn't risk getting locked up in an institution. But it still hurt Emily deeply.

"Whatever," Carly said dismissively, pushing past Sonny to get to Michael's bedside. "How is he?" she asked.

"How do you think?"

"Of course he's still unresponsive," Carly shouted. "How could I fucking wish for anything different?! Why doesn't he wake the hell up already? Doesn't he know – or doesn't he care – that I need him?"

"He knows," Emily whispered to Sonny. He glanced at her and then back at Carly.

"He knows, Carly. He must know. He's just not … ready to wake up yet, I guess."

"How can you be so sure?" Carly demanded.

Sonny shrugged, looking at Emily again. "I just have a feeling."

Emily attempted a comforting smile. At least Sonny seemed more receptive to her words. Maybe he believed in her as much as she believed in him.

"Are you Dionne Warrick now?" Carly snapped. "Can you see the future?"

Sonny didn't reply.

Just then they heard a noise at the door and Jason was standing there. Carly immediately broke out into a little smile. Emily felt badly for Sonny that it was so blatantly obvious that Carly thought Jason hung the moon. Emily always had too but was beginning to see that her brother was just a man like everyone else with very human frailties. It still felt good to see Jason though.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny demanded.

"I came to see you, Sonny," he answered.

Emily didn't like the sound of Jason's voice – or the sour taste it left in her mouth. Something was very wrong here.

"What about me, Jase?" Carly asked. "Am I invisible?"

"No," Jason answered. "But this is about business."

"Fuck business," Carly snapped. "There is more to this than business I can tell. Its personal."

Emily agreed with Carly and watched Sonny for his reaction. He didn't look the least bit happy to see his old friend and Emily felt incredibly sad to witness these two men who had once been closer than brothers now seemingly so distant from each other.

"I need to talk you in private," Jason said.

"Great. Leave me out again," Carly said. "I am here to see my son anyway and not you two." She dropped into the chair Emily had vacated and leaned over to whisper pleas to Michael to "wake up already".

"Fine," Sonny said and he and Jason walked out the door. They walked a ways down the hall and Emily followed them instinctively. She knew something big and horrible was brewing on the near horizon.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"It's the Zaccharas again," Jason replied.

"What shit are they stirring up now?" Sonny sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I had Spinelli tap their phones recently and this morning, I heard something that made me suspicious …"

"Well spit it out!" Sonny barked.

"Johnny told Claudia that they were 'home free' now that that Devlin bastard was dead. That no one could touch them now."

"And …?"

"And I wondered why they would have anything to do with that guy … And I realized that it is very possible that they were the ones to order the hit on you that ended up getting Michael instead."

Emily cringed. There was no way that Sonny or Jason would leave this issue uninvestigated or unavenged. They lived and would ultimately die by their code "an eye for an eye".

Sonny glanced at Emily and then turned back to Jason. There was such coldness and anger and grief in his eyes that Emily's heart broke even further. "Well what the hell are we waiting for, Jason? Let's go after those fuckers."

Emily grabbed Sonny's arm. "Please don't do this, Sonny," she said.

He coldly shook away her grasp and stared at her for a moment. "You knew didn't you?" he said.

She nodded as Jason stared at Sonny like he was beyond help. "Knew what, Sonny?" He asked.

"Never mind," Sonny said. "Let's just go pay those Zaccharas a little visit."

They turned and started down the hall as Emily shouted after him. But her pleas fell on deaf ears. She had no choice but to follow and somehow attempt to derail the inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonny started to close the limo door but Emily quickly zipped inside, taking the seat beside him. She had never seen him be so cold, so distant, especially with her. How could she really have expected him to understand though? She had not told him the first chance she got about the Zaccharas' nefarious plot that had landed his son and her nephew in a hospital bed – possibly for the duration of his life. _How would she ever make this right?_

Sonny looked at her as Jason talked to him about what the plan was. Max drove and for once, he put the pedal to the metal. Sonny mouthed to her, "You should go. You shouldn't see this."

Jason stared at Sonny curiously but said nothing, instead continuing to go on about the plan. Emily loved her brother but wanted him to shut up so Sonny would have to talk to her.

"Sonny," she said, reaching for his arm and giving it a forceful squeeze. "Don't do what I think you're about to do. Don't kill Claudia and Johnny. Think of the consequences. When Michael wakes up, you'll be in prison or heading for the chair. Please think about what you're doing," she pleaded as tears rolled down her face.

Sonny looked away, unable to stand the sight of her crying. Hadn't he sworn he would never hurt her and yet here she was crying over him? He could kick himself. Instead he said, "If – if Michael wakes up."

"You have to believe."

"Who are you –" Jason started to ask but Sonny shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Maybe you should stay in the limo. Max and I can handle this."

"No. Hell no, Jason!" Sonny thundered. "Those fuckers put my son in a coma and they are going to pay. I will see to it." Still he looked at Emily once, looked at her hand on his arm, and sighed. He hated disappointing her more than anything in the world.

XoXoXo

They arrived at Crimson Pointe much too quickly for Emily's liking. They had no sooner pulled into the driveway than Claudia and Johnny came walking out of the mansion. "Corinthos, what are you doing here?" Johnny demanded and seeing the gun in Sonny's hand instinctively went for his own in the pocket of his jeans. However, Sonny took a shot at him and nearly blew Johnny's hand off in the process. The gun dropped to the ground and Johnny shook his hand angrily. His thumb and index finger had been singed by the bullet and he was cursing a blue streak.

Claudia meanwhile went for the dagger in her purse but Jason and Max managed to wrench it from her. She kneed Max in the groin and he cried out but that was as much damage as she could manage to do then.

"What the hell are you all trying to pull?" Claudia demanded as Sonny trained his gun on her and Johnny both. "What's this about? Sonny, are you off your crazy pills again?"

"I'm the one with the gun, Claw-dee-uh. I wouldn't be talking like that to me if I were you."

"Oh am I supposed to be scared of you?" Claudia chortled but he could see a little crinkle of concern in her dark eyes.

"If you had any brains you would be," Sonny said. "Did you honestly think for a second I would let you get away with putting a hit on me and then maiming my son in the process?" He thundered, his voice high and hoarse.

"How did you find out?" Johnny blurted out and looked half-ready to kick his own ass for that stupid slip of the tongue.

"Shut up, John," Claudia barked at him. "They have no proof of anything. None at all."

"We know you set up the hit and now you both die."

"Sonny, right here? In the middle of broad daylight?" Claudia asked. "You may succeed in killing us but you'll end up frying in the big chair."

Jason nodded his reluctant agreement and Sonny waved his arm. "Fine. Tie them up. We'll take them with us and waste them in the privacy of one of our secret properties."

Johnny and Claudia tried protesting but soon enough Max was running to the limo and bringing out two lengths of rope. He helped Jason tie the bastard siblings together and lead them to the limo.

The whole time Emily had been at Sonny's side willing him to change his mind but she didn't think it would work. She was out of ideas too. She followed them all back to the limo and climbed in beside Sonny, saying nothing as Jason gagged Claudia and Johnny and stuffed them both into the trunk.

"Drive us to the property on Pier 54," Sonny told Max through the intercom.

"Sonny, please," Emily said and he shook his head at her sadly. Fat tear drops rolled down her face as she huddled against the door trying to get a hold of herself and yet failing. She had been back on earth less than two days and already she had failed her mission to help Sonny. He was going to get a lethal injection for killing Claudia and Johnny, even if they did deserve it. She didn't want him dead. She wanted him to be with his kids and find love again even if it was with that Kate Howard person. She wanted him to be happy and whole but none of that could she seem to get him to understand.

Sonny watched her, longing to reach out to her but not daring, knowing he was breaking her heart. Finally he sighed and his own eyes filled with tears. "Letting the Zaccharas live is against everything I believe in," he said.

Jason cocked his head at Sonny. "Are you thinking of letting them go?"

Sonny didn't take his eyes off of Emily. "I will do it though if that's what you want. I'll do anything to see you happy."

Emily shook her head. "Do it for yourself, Sonny. Please realize you deserve more than life in prison or a death sentence. You deserve happiness and a life full of love."

Jason was looking at his boss with concern and also like he had lost his mind. When Sonny said, "We'll drop them off at the police station instead; let Mac throw the book at them," Jason thought for sure Sonny was off his rocker. But he didn't fight it. Instead he punched the intercom button and said to Max, "Turn the car around. We're going to the PCPD."

XoXoXo

Mac Scorpio and everyone else who witnessed the scene of Sonny and Jason turning their enemies over to the police department were in complete shock. Afterwards, Jason tried for once to initiate Sonny in conversation wanting an explanation for everything but all Sonny wanted was to see Michael and talk to Emily without anyone's scrutiny.

Emily had never been prouder of Sonny nor loved anyone more. The thought that he had a long future ahead of him warmed her heart though she wished desperately to spend many more years at his side. They talked at Michael's bedside and then seeing how tired he was, how broken, she convinced him to head home, saying she would be there for Michael tonight once again. They hugged tightly and then after pressing a kiss to his son's forehead, he stepped out of the room.

At around 2 a.m. she got the feeling Sonny needed her, really needed her. The urge to see him was so strong but she had sworn she would stay with Michael. She had no option but to go to Sonny though so she called in reinforcements.

"You rang?" Alan said as he materialized at the end of Michael's bed and sadly looked between Emily and the grandson he loved but had never really known.

"Dad, I need you to watch over Michael," Emily said. "I know Sonny needs me and I have to go to him."

She expected Alan to argue with her but he simply nodded and said, "I know I can't change your mind."

"No you can't. Take care of Michael. I love you, Daddy."

And then she was gone, off to visit Sonny.

TBC

**A/N:** See, Sonny can never deny his angel and she can't deny him either lol


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to Jeremy Shane, my always faithful reviewer, for feedback on this story thus far. Feedback is always cherished and appreciated.**_

**Chapter 4**

Emily materialized in Sonny's study. She quickly looked around for Sonny but he wasn't there. She felt his presence strongly above her though and then heard quiet murmuring that confirmed he was indeed upstairs. The murmuring grew louder with each step she took up the stairs. She was scared of what she was going to find but knew she couldn't stay out in the hallway wondering. She quickly pushed back the door and found him inside pacing furiously, muttering a string of nearly unintelligible words. Tears gathered in her eyes and then she saw the gun in his hand and she felt so incredibly scared in that moment.

"_Ohmigod!"_ The word tore from her lips. "Sonny, put that down. Right now!"

Sonny spun around to see Emily standing there, bathed in an ethereal light. Tears worked down her cheeks as she held out her hand to him. "Give that to me, Sonny," she commanded in that gentle yet firm way of hers.

"Emily, go. You can't see this."

"See what? That you're upset and grieving enough to want to put a bullet between your own eyes?" She asked. "Sonny, please give me the gun. If you hurt yourself, no one will ever get over it."

"Hell, they'll all be glad."

"Not true, Sonny, not true at all and you know it."

"I don't know it. I failed my son; I failed Michael." Tears gathered in Sonny's own eyes. "I should have killed those Zacchara bitches and sunk their lifeless bodies deep down in the harbor."

"You can't, Sonny. You would go to prison for sure and Michael will need you when he wakes up."

Sonny met her eyes with pained ones. "'When', Em? Do you know … Is it definitely going to happen?"

Emily sighed. "I honestly don't know; it's just a feeling I have. I have faith too. I may be wrong but –"

"Don't," Sonny said gently. "Don't doubt yourself."

Emily dabbed at a stray tear. "I am supposed to be giving you the pep talk here," she said quietly. "But, Sonny, please, don't doubt yourself either. You did the right thing today. When and if Michael really awakens, he is going to need his father. He's going to need you more than ever. You can't be there for him if you were rotting away behind prison bars." She sighed. "Please give me the gun. I don't want to lose you, Sonny, ever."

"You'll never lose me but you - you'll be gone forever soon. You never told me how much more time you've got down here."

"Sonny –"

"How much longer?"

"A little less than two weeks," Emily admitted, clearly sad. "I wanted more time with you but I got what I could. Now hand me the gun. Please, Sonny, it's not your time."

"And it was yours? How can that be right? You were young and beautiful… You still are… How can it be right that that bastard Diego stole you away from all of us who needed you?"

"I don't understand why certain things happen either but it's not too late for you. You have so much left to do, so much left to accomplish. So much love and joy to find."

She held out her hand again to him, silently pleading with her expressive eyes for him to hand over the gun. His own hand shook as he was filled with indecision but he finally handed it to her. He blinked then and when he opened his eyes, the gun was seemingly gone, as if evaporated into thin air.

She wordlessly moved over to him and took his hand in hers. It felt surprisingly warm. "Michael's okay right now," she said. "My dad is watching after him."

"Alan?"

"Uh huh," Emily said as she intertwined their fingers. "He loves Michael too."

Sonny nodded. "Sometimes, you know, I wonder if I did the right thing bringing Michael into my world. If I hadn't he wouldn't …. Be like he is right now."

"You did what you felt was right and that's what matters. I believe in you, Sonny."

"I know. When you say that, I know you really do." He looked down at the intertwined fingers of their right hands. Then with his free one, he reached out and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his gentle touch. "You're amazing. I am so sorry I yelled at you today."

"It's okay, Sonny."

"No it's not. I don't say sorry, hardly ever anyway, but I mean it this time. You did what you thought was right and I cannot and won't fault you for that."

Emily smiled as she took his hand and led him over to his bed. They sat down on it and she smiled. "I want to know everything."

"Everything? What do you mean?"

"How have you been in the last year – besides having Michael snatched away from you like that?"

Sonny dimpled. "I thought you'd know."

"I know most of it," Emily said with a nod. "But I want to hear everything in your own words. Are you taking your meds?"

"Yeah."

"Are you healthy?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone special in your life?"

"I am pretty sure you know about Kate."

"I do. Does she treat you right?"

"Yeah she did," Sonny said. "I love her but I realized awhile back that I wasn't_ in_ love with her. That we weren't teenagers anymore; we couldn't recapture that magic that used to be between us. We broke up, needless to say, and she's dating some cop now." He smirked. "I'm half-sure that's payback for me cutting her loose. The other half of me knows she just wants to feel safe, something I could never give her or anyone else."

Emily shook her head. "That's not true, Sonny, not at all. I have never felt more safe or secure than I did the months I lived here and in the guest house. I never felt more –"

"More what?"

"Loved," Emily said quietly.

Sonny stared deeply into her eyes until he felt her shiver beside him. "You made me feel loved too, my angel. So loved … I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You did when you wanted me to walk away but I did because I loved you so much."

"I loved you too," Sonny said. "I still do."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise as if she truly couldn't believe he had said that. "You love me, Sonny?"

"Yes. I know it's not the best time to tell you that but, Emily, I've been just going through the motions since I let you go; not really feeling anything for any of the women I've been with. I guess that's because you owned me already."

New tears pooled in Emily's brown eyes and she nodded, a watery smile on her lips. "I love you too, Sonny. More than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life – or … afterlife."

Sonny squeezed her head, pressing his forehead to hers. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"I really want you too."

He looked at her with smoky eyes. "What about – well, won't I be corrupting an angel?"

"Only you would have that power," Emily teased. "But, Sonny, I want you to kiss me. Please."

Sonny nodded and pulled her still closer. He leaned in and slowly, carefully placed a gentle, exploratory kiss on her lips. She wasn't satisfied with that though. Right or wrong, she needed more. So much more.

Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt. "Angel, are you sure?" He asked huskily. "I don't want there to be any consequences for you …"

Emily nipped his lip. "Damn the consequences, Sonny. I have the rest of eternity to be angelic. Tonight I want to feel alive. Tonight I want you to make love to me."

Sonny nodded and began to undress as she watched him. His body was just as sculpted and beautiful as she had remembered. He was soon completely naked and she breathed in deeply before she closed her eyes and willed away her clothes. She was naked too the second she opened her eyes. "Nice trick," Sonny teased.

She smiled as she pushed him down on the bed. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love-making alert! lol**_

**Chapter 5**

Fingers threaded with hers, Sonny pulled Emily down onto the bed beside him. For a moment they just laid there, staring lovingly at each other. His eyes traced her lips hungrily but nothing was said for a moment as they were already communicating so well, facing each other and devouring each other with their eyes.

Finally Sonny withdrew his fingers from hers and tangled them in her long, wavy, chestnut hair. "You're even more beautiful than I remembered you, _Querida,"_ he whispered to her, lightly nipping her left earlobe.

She shivered. She was very much dead but yet she had never felt more alive than she did now as his hands slipped down her back and fondled her ass cheeks, his eyes never leaving hers. They smoldered with desire and it was more than reciprocated.

"It's been a long, long time since I've done this – made love to anyone," she whispered, pressing her cheek against his.

"Same here," Sonny said. She arched an eyebrow at him teasingly. "Don't laugh. It's true. I have had sex a lot, it's true, but the last time I _made love_ was when I last held you in my arms like this."

"Oh, Sonny," Emily said, the words coming out in a low whimper. "How do you always manage to say the right things to me?"

A tear slid down her cheek and Sonny caught it with the pad of his thumb. "I didn't always. The night of the blackout… When I asked you to leave… That was the exact wrong thing to do and it haunts me to this day."

Emily sighed. "That's in the past."

"But, Emily, maybe you'd still be here. Maybe, just maybe, I could have protected you against Diego. If I could turn back time…"

She pressed a gentle finger to his lips. "Don't live a maybe life, Sonny, just live life. When I'm gone again –"

He looked away for a moment. "I don't even want to think about that. If I can't hold you like this again… Oh, baby, I can't let you go."

"You don't have to, not right now. Make love to me, Sonny, please," she said. "Let's forget about every other thing but this moment with each other."

Sonny smiled, looking into her eyes again. "I'm going to make this very good for you."

"You always did," Emily said, her voice hoarse with desire as Sonny gently pressed her back on the bed and leaned over her, capturing her plush bottom lip between his teeth. He then began kissing her and she returned in kind, hands moving up his bare shoulders and holding on tightly to him as their tongues explored each other's mouths with def precision and unbridled passion.

Finally when their breaths were coming hard and fast, Sonny pulled back and let her relax a moment before he began to lead a trail of heated kisses down her throat, pausing to suckle on a spot on her collarbone that he remembered always made her weak in the knees. She sighed happily and then he was moving still lower, not leaving an inch or a centimeter even of her skin un-kissed. He reached her breasts and deftly captured a dusky, pebbled nipple in his mouth while he reached out and massaged the other mound with his warm fingers. Emily was awash with pleasure as he licked and sucked on her breast, lightly tracing the bud with his tongue and then going in for the kill by biting down onto it until she screamed with the intense pleasure of it. Eventually he slid his mouth to her other breast and began to kiss and suckle it as well. His ministrations were slow and methodical and she felt her whole body trembling with a powerful hunger. For him. No one had ever made her feel so loved, no one ever could.

He sucked and licked her breasts for a long time before beginning to lead another trail of kisses down to her belly button and lower. His mouth was warm on her womanhood as he lightly puffed a breath onto it. His fingers finally came forward and began to lightly explore the little dark curls between her legs. She instinctively spread her legs wide open then and he moved his hand between her thighs. He rubbed her hot skin with his hands before he was looking up at her. He smirked at her with his sexy dimples and whispered, "Watch me, just watch me, baby," as he suddenly slipped a finger inside of her tight hole. He wanted her to keep her eyes on his so he could see exactly how much pleasure he was giving her.

Her eyes never left his as he added another finger and began to pinch and alternately massage her sensitive pink sex. She murmured deep in her throat as he began to pump his fingers harder and faster inside of her channel. She was soon cumming with a fierce scream of pleasure and he immediately burrowed between her legs, catching all the sweet juices on his tongue. She didn't think she could take the sweet torture as he was immediately licking her below, leaving warm kisses inside her opening. He licked her until she was crying with pleasure and digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

Finally he came up between her legs and kissed her belly button. "Querida, I want to be inside of you."

"As much as I would love that, there's something I need to do first."

"What?" He asked and her eyes moved to his erection which was pressing against her leg.

"You pleasured me. Now it's your turn," she said.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked. "I am not sure I can hold on very long feeling the way you are making me feel."

"I will make it worth your while," Emily promised. She then forcibly flipped him onto his back and he laughed for a moment before tensing up with desire as she took her little hands and cupped his manhood.

"Watch me," she said commandingly and he nodded eagerly. She kept her eyes on him as well as she slowly began to rub his dick which was moist with pre-cum. Then she moved her mouth over the tip, lightly lowering herself more onto the shaft. She kissed the sensitive purpled vein underneath before taking the whole of him into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as she began to feast on his dick. He was completely inside her mouth then and he was getting even harder, even closer.

She looked up at him then, knowing he was about to erupt. She nodded and he released a load of his cum inside her mouth. She swallowed with no problem, enjoying the manly taste of him.

"That was so fucking good, my angel," he said as she climbed up onto his chest. "I need to be inside of you now. I need to feel you."

She nodded. "I would love nothing more." She then lowered herself onto him, impaling herself with his shaft as he drove up, thrusting into her. She dug her nails into his chest and road him expertly as she matched him thrust for thrust, rocking wantonly against him as her firm breasts jiggled in his face. He reared up to nip one and she laughed. They coupled for the longest time before he screamed out that he needed to cum. "Me too, Sonny," she cried as her walls clenched around him like a velvety vice. They sped up their lovemaking until the release came swift and hard, making both of their bodies shudder with intensity as they tipped over the edge of pleasure together.

When she collapsed onto his chest breathlessly, he kissed her right temple. "Is that what heaven feels like?" he teased.

"This is heaven for me, Sonny, in your arms," she whispered and kissed him before Sonny was pulling the blankets over them and they were drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

.TBC.


End file.
